fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naazariya
| magic = | equipment = }} Crash Bonnet is an Etherious who was created from one of the Books of zeref. She was written and inspired by Zeref's appreciation of Nature's love but yet unbrided fury at times. It is often stated that Etherious were created from Zeref's love so Crash in theory was created from Zeref's love and appreciation of mother nature. She is one of the Etherious Maidens each one having a certain specialization for their creation. According to her and her fellow maiden Naazarine Crash Bonnet is a name she undertook recently and is not her birthname. Fairy Tail: Winter Solstice Reckless Aggression Nakkai Island Respected Redemption Appearance Personality Dangerous, hot tempered, thrill seeking, fierce lioness who has moments where she is aloof and greatly disinterested. She possesses an intense warrior spirit and thrilling way of life seemingly. Compared to the brutal nature of her fellow demons she has been noted as being an oddity. Crash prefers to enjoy the thrill of the hunt, the spike of adrenaline that races through her as she closes in someone designated as her pray. Live for the thrill, and then ride it to the wheels fall off is the basis of her essence. She relishes in tough battles, slugfest battles basically anything that can get her "blood flowing" She gets off more on hunting and being a thrill seeker rather than a killer who enjoys the pain of others. Among her fellow Etherious she is often called the "Daring Disaster". Her penchant for thrill seeking and personal love of what other consider reckless behavior which at one point even extending into hunting other Etherious for the sake of fun and challenge. Decided their lives or deaths based on the fun she had hunting. Prey that manages to make her enjoy her hunt and present a challenge in the end she allows to live. Those who do not present her with a challenge and bore her are quickly purged by her. Though she may not be as brutal as her peers she can be just as merciless and has no qualms of killing her prey or enemies. Along side this warrior spirit also came a deadly temper she carries. Crash enjoys getting angered because she loves the feeling that follows when she vents her frustrations, her anger does not cloud her judgement in fact makes her more focused in her hunts and fights. Though in her human form she appears as an extremely attractive elegant woman she possesses little to no discretion or modesty for her choice outfits or scantily lack there of. Her outfits are designed to attract prey to her so she can hunt them. She has an apparent lack of manners and holds no value in titles or honorifics. Her aloofness comes into play when something isn't holding her attention and is not appealing to her. When bored or annoyed she makes it abundantly clear of her feelings. An interesting trait of Crash's has been her attitude toward her possessesions. She is fiercely protective of her possessions exhibiting territorial behavior to anything that would bring them harm, this also includes as select few of her guild mates and the airship guild they utilize. Crash has no problem baring her claws and declaring war on anyone who would seek to destroy the listed above. This trait alone among the ship has earned her the name of Sky Lioness noting her great devotion to her inner circle and the vessel. Protecting them as if them in the same way a actual lioness protects her cubs. Contrary to her warrior like mentality and willingness for hunting and battles she is no fool. Crash has shown on a number of occassions to be deceptively intelligent and vigilant. Able to create and follow through with various assortments of tactics and devise out of the box solutions to problems she is faced with. All Etherious claim that within them the call to be a Zeref's side is near constant within their being. Crash has stated on mulitple occasions that while she does hear the call constantly, she has since lost interest in finding him or being at his side. Claiming the Black wizard to be boring despite the fact he is her creator and father in a sense. She has no interest in someone who seeks death rather than living for the thrill of life, which explains her lack of interest in Zeref and finding him. Curse & Abilities - A Curse that grants her the powers of natural calamities and disasters. She is able to generate fierce tornadoes can wrap around her body or individual extremities. These tornados seem to possesses fierce destructive capabailities able to extend and reach immeasurable heights. Shecan also use the curse for non-combat related means such as traveling, helping her cover large distances in half the time it would take normal means of transportation, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its path. Within this curse Crash has also shown the ability to create various other disasters such as firestorms, floods, earthquakesand various others. This curse also gives her very impressive defensive capabilities using her own spells as ways to deflects attacks or cancel them out. Her ability over the said curse has even brought her recongnition as a revered goddess in some distint lands. Dubbing her as Nature's Maiden Goddess, the fury of mother nature. Each spell is meant to function as the links of a chain which grow and feed off each other increasing its effectiveness and damage scale. *'Rumble'-Crash creates a strong tornado capable of inflicting extreme amounts of damage to anything within its reach, including the ground beneath them and buildings. This tornado has shown to be used in many different forms and for various uses and does an extremely good job if uprooting foundation and tossing them airbourne. These tossed items can become like projectiles though unguided and will land indiscriminately. The spell has a great range of power band can be regulated accordingly at her whim. She can produce winds speeds and cyclones anywhere from the F1 category to full power and beyond at F5. *'Gust'COMING SOON *'Double Cyclone'- ダブル・サイクロン (Daburu Saikuron)- The signature technique in Crash's curse techniques. Crash creates a jade energy orb in the palm of her hands. this can be done using both her hands together, or separately with two hands. this jade orb fires off waves of circulating wind from its center as the orb in the middle spins rapidly and seek out opponents looking to slash and slam into them with extreme violence. This spell can also be used in melee style encounters and be grinded into an opponents body adding more to its impressive destruction capabilities. The size of the orb and wind released from it also relies greatly on the amount of curse power added into the spell. *'Death Alley'- With a swipe of her arms she can set loose a series of tornados and lightning strikes that wreck havoc the moment they touch down on the ground. Wasting no time in their attempt to rip the ground up as they surge toward their intended target. In actuality this spell is simple the Rumble spell with numerical superiority increasing its sheer power and destruction capabilities. This curse has shown to be completely disasterious and rip through areas rather quickly with their combined winds and rotation speed. This spell covers a vast distance and can lay waste to entire cities and towns relatively fast. *'Titanic Tsunami' Crash creates a large tsunami by either shooting large quantities of water via her mouth or by punching the ground and then literally flooding the area with the immense wave of water. The tsunami itself can reach amazing heights before it crashs down into its intended targets. These waves pack an increasing powerful force and can simply plow through anything using its gathered water pressure to pulverize most areas. This spell is used to quickly crush areas or large numbers of opponents, unleashing wide spread chaos and damage over a wide area. *'Maelstrom Menace' This spell is only usuable around bodies of water or after Crash has used her Titanic Curse, this spell creates a giant whirpool that instantly pulls whatever its caught within the water to it's center dragging it into the depths of the water where under the immense pressure it can be drowned and crushed. For Crash this technique functions as water version of rumble. *'Hellstorm Inferno '- Crash exhales a meteor-sized sphere of fire that quickly chars and destroys everything in its travelling bath engulfing the targets in a large violent explosion. This spell is extremely destrutive to the target and area breaking the ground upon impact. When used in it's stream form ths stream is wide and possesses a igh heat index which it hot enough to boil water and evaporate it. Crash has cooked many of her opponents alive with this spell *'Seismic Shock'- By channeling her power and focusing it either on her feet or fist Crash can strike the ground and unleash a rippling seismic wave that releases a powerful earthquake that can possess alarmingly powerful magnitudes. One of her created earthquakes was measure at 7.7. This spell is most dangerous in heavily poplulated and residental areas which can cause them to collaspe and fall on each other. By increasing the power exerted she can extend the wavelength of the seismic wave and cause even more vibrational damage to the ground and the structures of a city. *'Thunderbolt'-By raising their arm in an almost throwing-like motion, the user envelopes the target in a sphere of lightning which then blast the target with a bolt of lightning to the ground, causing significant damage to the opponent and the surrounding area. This spell also makes for a great chain attack with various other spells in her Crash's arsenal *'Supercell Thunderstorm'-COMING SOON *'Hurricane Hazard'- Used in the same manner as the rumble and death valley spell. Crash can signal the creation of hurricanes by sweeping her arms in general directions or using her body as the epicenter or as the "eye" and releasing the the winds and storms from her within her rotations. The force of rain and winds depends greatly on the power exerted from the spell itself. The spell can be as something as light as a small tropical storm to raging winds and absolute pour downs. The strongest hurricane she can create can reach up 600 miles across and have strong winds spiraling inward and upward at speeds of 250+ mph. This spell is much stronger when relying on ambient humidity of the area and is near a body of water, however Crash can create these conditions for herself. The winds strong enough to cause immeasureable damage and devastation. Ripping trees from the ground and houses and tosses them as unguided missiles into the sky. The rain instantly can cause and area to flood which sets up the ideal circumstances for others spells as well as strengthing her others such as Death Valley, rumble and thunderbolt. *'Eruption' *'Hailing Blizzard' *'BioHazard' *'Surging Cataclysm '- The strongest spell Crash has at her disposal. Whats starts off as an orb created around her she releases her curse power in great surges into the atmosphere simultaneously creating a variety of calamities or natural disasters that can devastate entire cities leaving them void of life. Her orb aura that surrounds her acts as the epicienter to the madness and then is released from her in every direction. The disasters involved in this spell include but are not limited to: earthquakes, Monsoons, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. ---- *'Etherious Form' (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu):- Her etherious form remains unseen as for some unspoken reason Crash refuses to transform into her etherious form. Despite the upgrade in powers and attributes she receieves she stated she hasn'transformed in over 250 years and has no intention of attempting to tranform if she can help it. *'Advanced Physical Prowess'-Beyond the amplified strength she can muster when empowered by her curse's power and ability Crash possess ridculous raw strength able to snap and break bones by simply gripping onto a body part hard enough and in the past has shown the ability to punch through flesh using her hand in a jabbing motion. Despite her physique she is capable of throwing a man Raido's size extremely far distances and packs an incredible wallop. She was even seen throwing a fellow Etherious in their much larger transformed state a considerable distance. Crash has shown as having lightning cat like reflexes and reacting quickly to attacks. She possess great raw speed and agility even without her using her curse to augment her speed. Among all she is incredibly nimble wasting no moves and makes the most of her quickness and momentum by using her curse to amplify even the smallest movement. With her curse added to her natural skills her already impressive physical traits are amplified times 3, giving her far more power, speed and agility. *'Monsterous Durability'-COMING SOON *'Enhanced Senses'- As a hunt demon she possess sense far sharper than that of any human and eve sharper than some of her fellow etherious. Her senses far surpass that of any dragon slayer and are extremely honed into the environment she is in. This makes her extremely hard to sneak up on or get the drop on. Among many things she claims she can smell she has said on many occasions when she listens clse enough she can hear the rhythms of a heartbeart and even smell the fear a person emits. *'Immense Magic Power'- Though not magic power persay her curses ability to control and create natural disasters gives her and incredibly strong and dominatiing magical prescence. Her power when exerted much like her emotional state of mind can manifested in the various weather states and conditions. The exerted power is usually based on either her excitement level or boredom level. When extremely excited or entertained with a hunt she can get carried away and allow exert her power in reckless ways which can cause disturbances in the weather pattern. When bored which leads to anger the same can be said for the inclement weather and disturbance though far more unforgiving. The more power she exets the great the intensity of the disaster she can possibly cause. However she does for various reasons keep her magical content low to avoid attractin access attention to her hunting ground therefor never having to rely on larger spells that could ruin her fun. * Experienced Hand to Hand combatant ---- Quotes Relationships Trivia *In the Nakkai Islands there was talk about a goddess who embodied the wrath of nature when the earth was mistreated. The statue that was erected in honor to appease the goddess who was reportedly visited and stayed seeking peace and clarity. The goddess in mention was none other than Crash herself. They believed each time she came to the island she protected it warding off bad spirits and invaders using her abilities of invoking nature's wrath. They also believed that in good faith she helped the land prosper and offering greater harvest seasons. The villagers were unaware their so called goddess was actually a demon from one of the books of zeref.Though she was interested in the worship, she did however look after the island which soon became a home she visited in secret. To the Nakkians she was Nature's Maiden and Nature's Fury Goddess, the entity who stood watchful over the island itself. * As mentioned by her fellow Maiden sister Naazarine, Crash Bonnet is not her birthname. Rather a name she took on recently after seeing Crash magic fo the first time. Wholly impressed by the magic's destructive abilities she changed her name to Crash. Her birthname has not yet been mentioned in the series. Category:Etherious Category:Females Category:Tartarus (Six)